Don't Look At Me Like That
by cicimotLee
Summary: Tolong jangan lihat kami dengan pandangan yang seperti itu, aku dan dia saling mencintai dan hanya bisa mendoakan satu sama lain pada akhirnya. -Oh Sehun- DLDR! Songfic! imagine! SeKai/ HunKai / SeJong EXO FANFICTION oneshoot


**Title : Don't Look at Me Like That**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, EXO member**

 **Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship**

 **Author : CicimotLee**

 **Rated : T**

 ** _Italic = lirik lagu_**

 ** _Maaf bawa ff baru dan oneshoot :") ff oh-ah sedang dalam pengetikan dan kayanya last chapter XD setelah itu aku akan mencoba fokus ke TUT :) doakan semoga aku cepat sembuh ya :D karena aku udh jarang pegang lappy klo bukan krna tugas hehe, tugas kuliah pun enaknya copas di google biar aku ngga usah ngetik wkwk, so ini ff terinspirasi dri lagu Song Jieun yg sesuai judul di atas. feelsnya yaampun :")_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 _When the lights start to turn off, I quietly go to meet you_

 _A flower blooms in the world that's only filled with thorns_

 _Why? Why not?_

 _They whisper and go against us_

 _Why? Why not?_

 _We're so in love_

Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah kamar seseorang di sebelah kamarnya, di lantai dua Dorm ini. Kakinya ia tapakan sepelan mungkin ke atas lantai kayu agar tidak menimbulkan buyi yang dapat membangunkan seisi dorm EXO ini, karena sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Pukul 11 KST dan Oh Sehun belum tidur, ia ingat malam minggu ini ia ada janji dengan seseorang, teman satu groupnya.

 **Cklek**

Sehun membuka pintu di depan nya dengan perlahan, menggeleng pelan karena mendapati pintu yang tak terkunci, kebiasaan 'kekasih nya' itu memang sedikit mengkuatirkan.

"Kim Kai?"

Sehun berjalan pelan dan ia menemukan kekasihnya, Kim Kai. Sang dancing machine di EXO yang kini sedang memakai mantel musim dingin nya, salju masih bercorak di Seoul jadi udara masih sangat dingin.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan memutar kan badan Kai yang masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin, alis Sehun terangkat saat melihat bibir kesukannya itu mengerucut, Kai sedang merajuk.

"Ishh, kenapa kau mengajakku keluar malam-malam begini? Ku kira sore atau siang hari"

Sehun hampir saja tertawa mendengar gerutuan lucu kekasihnya, ia menepuk kepala Kai yang hanya mencapai dagu nya dengan gemas. Saat tidak memakai heels dari sepatu mereka, Kai akan terlihat jelas lebih pendek, dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Sudah terbiasa kan? Kita tidak bisa leluasa sayang"

Kai semakin memanyunkan bibir tebalnya yang langsung di kecup Sehun dengan gemas, Kai mendengus.

"Tapi kan dingin Hun!"

"Kau bisa hangat jika di dekatku"

Sehun mengambil syal merah di atas ranjang Kai dan memakaikannya pada lelaki itu, kini Kai terlihat sangat lucu karena wajahnya hampir tersembunyi di balik syal tersebut.

"Masker?" Kai bertanya heran karena Sehun langsung menuntunnya

"Tidak perlu, wajahmu sudah tersembunyi"

Sehun lalu memakaikan penutup telinga dengan bludru warna cokelat yang Kai dapatkan dari salah satu penggemar nya. Kai sangat sangat imut sekarang, dengan jeans ketat, sepatu boots cokelat, mantel musim dingin warna cream dan syal merah, jangan lupakan penutup telinga yang terlihat girly itu.

"Ayo, kita telat nanti"

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan "Sesuai janji, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam romantis dan kita akan pulang ke rumahku"

Kai merasa pipinya terbakar, Sehun ini memang pandai bermain kata.

"Apa kau perlu sarung tangan, Princess?"

"YAK! Menggelikan"

Sehun terkekeh pelan karena Kai marah padanya, rasanya gemas sekali saat Kai bersuara melengking seperti itu.

Mereka keluar dari dorm dengan langkah santai dan masuk ke dalam mobil Audi hitam milik Sehun yang ada di basement milik EXO. Sehun memutuskan menaruh mobil nya di sini, tidak di rumah nya.

"Kau mau makan apa Princess?"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan!"

Sehun terkekeh senang "Kenapa? Suho hyung memanggilmu Princess, Baekhyun hyung juga memanggilmu Yeo Nini (gadis Nini)"

"Ishhh kalian menyebalkan"

Sehun hanya terkekeh, ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai keluar dari arena Cheomdamdong untuk menuju Seoul karena nanti akan ke rumah pribadi nya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Kai yang tengah bersenandung kecil sembari menepuk-nepukan tangannya di atas paha. Manis sekali.

Mereka saling mencintai, yah. Mereka sepasang kekasih, hanya saja hubungan mereka berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi, kenapa tidak? Mereka saling mencintai dan melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka hanya ingin ketenangan dalam cinta mereka.

Biarlah untuk sekarang merek dapat bersama, kalian tahu? Menyembunyikan suatu hubungan adalah hal tersulit, kalian tidak bisa leluasa bersama dengan pasangan kalian di depan publik. Kalian hanya mampu berpura-pura tidak peduli dan melanjutkan karir kalian dengan damai, tanpa tahu jika kesakitan itu kentara di rasakan dalam perasaan masing-masing.

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _We're just in love, that's all_

 _Don't hate on us, however you're viewing us_

 _We're just a little different_

 _Just leave us alone_

Sehun melihat ke arah kaca spion mobilnya, ia tahu ada satu mobil yang ia yakini adalah milik fans tengah mengikutinya dan Kai. Selalu seperti ini, fans selalu saja ingin tahu apapun yang idola mereka lakukan, bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang nekat sekalipun.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, ia hanya ingin bersantai dengan Kai namun rasanya sulit sekali. Walau memang ya, Kai dan dirinya sudah sering jalan-jalan bersama dan Sehun yakin pasti ada satu atau dua fans yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Beruntungnya, netizen Korea selalu menyuruh siapapun untuk menghapus postingan di mana Sehun dan Kai berada. Karena entah kenapa, tidak banyak yang menyukai kedekatan mereka di publikasikan.

Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena mereka tidak menyebarkannya, atau haters Sehun dan Kai akan semakin merajalela.

Kalian ingat postingan Dispatch di mana Sehun dan Kai tertangkap di trotoar tengah berjalan berdua di masa-masa debut? Postingan itu entah hilang kemana, lalu saat Sehun dan Kai satu mobil di malam hari, lalu saat mereka memakan cold noddle, para OP menghapusnya dan beruntunglah kalian yang masih menyimpan gambar nya.

"Kenapa?"

Kai mengelus punggung tangan Sehun yang mengepal memegang persneling, Sehun menoleh dan melembutkan kembali mimik wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa ada yang mengikuti"

Kai menoleh ke arah kaca spion di samping nya dan menghela nafas "Padahal sudah petang begini"

Terkadang, merasa kesal pada fans sendiri adalah hal yang di jauhi idola. Mereka tidak ingin merasa kesal pada fans mereka, karena bagaimanapun fans adalah titik terang bagi sang idola, perkumpulan orang yang selalu menyemangati dan memberikan banyak hal pada mereka. Tapi, ada saatnya fans juga menjengkelkan, tidak tahu malu dan ikut campur masalah sang idola, mereka juga tidak semuanya mendukung para idola.

Tidak menyetujui keputusan sang idola dan lain sebagainya, Kai tidak suka fans yang seperti itu. Tapi ia lebih tidak menyukai dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyukai penggemar seperti mereka.

"Tak apa, aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyebarkannya" Kai mencoba tersenyum, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Sehun membelokan stir mobil nya dan berhenti di depan sebuah restoran besar bergaya Itali.

"Go Girll? Klasik sekali" Kai memanyunkan bibirnya, ia pikir Sehun akan mengajaknya ke restoran di rooftop Hotel atau pesisir pantai, dasar tidak romantis.

"Ck, kau selalu saja perotes sayang"

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kai, dan Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memukul kepala Sehun.

"Ya! Aku hyung mu"

"Ya ya princess"

Dan Kai memilih untuk keluar duluan dari mobil daripada ia membunuh Sehun saat itu juga. Ck, pemikiran konyol seorang Kim Kai.

 **HUNKAI**

 _Can't we live in a world where time stands still?_

 _Why? Why not?_

 _We did nothing wrong_

 _Why? Why not?_

 _We're so in love_

Hal yang paling Sehun sukai adalah melihat Kai tertidur.

Karena baginya, jika Kai sedang tertidur seperti itu akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan polos. Terutama bibir tebal nya yang memerah itu, gemas sekali.

Bagi Sehun sendiri, Kai tidak pernah manly di matanya. Kai itu manis, imut dan bahkan cantik, walaupun Kai sudah berdandan seperti preman pasar sekalipun, dia tetap tidak pernah manly di mata Sehun.

Memang, Sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengutarakan perasaannya dengan sangat mudah, kecuali pada orang yang di percayai nya.

Kalian ingat saat EXO SHOW TIME Episode 1? Disana para member di minta untuk memilih salah satu anggota tertampan menurut pandangan mereka.

Dan saat Chanyeol memilih Kai, reaksi Sehun pada saat itu di luar dugaan, ia menyemburkan minumannya dan menahan tawa seolah Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat lucu.

Tentu saja Kai merasa Sehun mengejeknya, saat Kai bertanya 'kenapa? kau tidak suka?' tapi Sehun malah menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala dan bibir yang menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

Dia hanya, yahh... Kai itu cantik baginya. Hanya itu.

Dan bagi Kai sendiri, Sehun itu adalah member tertampan di EXO. Sayang sekali maknae kedua EXO ini malah memilih Tao dan Chanyeol pada saat itu.

"Hey Belle, kapan kau akan bangun? Apakah si buruk rupa ini harus menciumu dulu baru kau akan membuka mata?"

Sehun tersenyum saat Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, jika di hitung-hitung Kai akan mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih dari 10 kali dalam sehari.

Cup

"Ishhh, mengganggu!"

Kai bangkit dari tidurnya di atas paha Sehun saat lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mengecup bibirnya, jika di biarkan Sehun malah akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ini adalah quality time kita, dan kau malah tertidur. Tidak seru"

Sehun pura-pura merajuk, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan anjing terbuang. Membuat Kai risih, namun tak di pungkiri ia sangat menyukai aegyeo Sehun.

Itu sebabnya Kai selalu menyemangati Sehun saat sang maknae di minta untuk melakukan aegyeo di atas panggung, kkk.

"Lalu kau mau apa bayi besar?"

Kai menyenderkan sisi kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun, kaki nya menekuk dan ia tempatkan di dada. Mereka berdua tengah bersantai di rumah Sehun, di atas sofa besar yang menghadap perapian, dengan dua cangkir yang berisi kopi hitam dan susu cokelat panas.

Tenda Vivi terlihat bergerak-gerak di ujung sana, dan tak lama kemudian puppy berwarna putih bersih itu keluar, berlari kecil saat melihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bermesraan.

 **Guk guk**

"Aigooo anak Eomma!"

Kai langsung saja turun dari sofa dan menggendong Vivi yang segera menjilati pipi nya dengan gemas.

"Hahaha, geli" Kai menjauhkan Vivi dari wajah nya dan memeluk anak anjing kesayangan Sehun itu.

"Eomma mu itu sangat menjengkelkan"

Sehun tiba-tiba berbicara sambil melenggang pergi, mengambil makanan Vivi.

"Yak! Kau Appa sialan yang beberapa kali kedapatan menaruh Vivi di daerah selangkangan mu!"

"Dia menyukainya sayang"

"Cih"

Kai mendengus kesal, ia kembali menggelitiki Vivi dan bulatan putih bersih itu menggeram kesenangan.

"Kau pasti bangun karena lapar kan? Nah, makan lah"

Sehun menaruh tangan nya yang berisi snack khusus anjing di depan mulut Vivi yang langsung di santap oleh anak anjing itu.

"Sehun?"

"Hm?"

Kai menggigit bibirnya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun mengenai hubungan mereka.

Karena saat kau terikat dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang, rasa ingin menyudahi dan pergi adalah satu hal yang terlintas di otak kalian, ia sempat menerima tawaran kencan dengan Krystal, namun berakhir dirinya yang teramat menyesal. Banyak fans yang terluka, bahkan Sehun. Satu tahun dengan kebohongan penuh, menyakitkan sekali.

"Aku rasa..."

"...kita harus berhenti"

 _Tell Me What Is Wrong_

 _Tell Me What Is Wrong_

 _Tell Me What Is Love_

 _Tell Me What Is Love_

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Sehun mencerna perkataan Kai, ia menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap Kai penuh tanya yang kini hanya menunduk. Tidak berani menatap mata nya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kai mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan iris yang di genangi air mata, ia paling tidak bisa menahan tangisan nya jika menyangkut Sehun.

"Kita sudah berjalan terlalu jauh Sehun..."

"...kita tidak bisa bersatu selamanya"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, apa maksud Kai?

Apa Kai masih tidak paham dengan makna dari lagu GO yang dia tulis hanya untuk lelaki itu?

"Lupakan" Sehun melenggang pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Kai bersama Vivi.

"KITA TIDAK BISA BERSAMA OH SEHUN!"

Kai berteriak dengan suara bergetar, kenapa? Kenapa Sehun selalu seperti ini jika dirinya meminta untuk berpisah?

"Bisakah kita berhenti? Akan lebih baik jika kau mengencani salah satu penggemarmu, atau fansite atau bahkan salah satu orang yang mendukung kita!"

Kai terengah, ia meremat baju di area dada kiri nya dan mulai menangis terisak. Dia hanya takut, yah takut jika dirinya akan jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada Oh Sehun dan semakin sulit juga untuk melepaskannya jikalau pun dia harus melakukannya di masa depan.

Sehun melangkah cepat menghampiri Kai dan membawa lelaki tan itu ke kamar nya, meninggalkan Vivi yang masih sibuk dengan snack malam nya.

Sehun membanting tubuh Kai untuk duduk di atas kasur membuat Kai meringis.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sehun mendekati Kai dan berjongkok di depan lelaki itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Ak..aku-" Kai kembali mengalirkan air mata yang paling tidak di sukai oh Sehun, jadi Sehun menghapus nya dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"-aku... kita, harus berhenti hiks"

"Jongin..."

"A..aku tidak bisa hiks Sehuna"

"Kim Jongin!"

Kai langsung diam, ia membiarkan saat Sehun melumat bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kai dengan penuh perasaan. Namun, merasa Kai tidak membalas nya ia jadi berhenti.

"Bisakah kau juga berhenti?"

Sehun menjauhkan wajah nya, ia berdiri dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan terluka dan kecewa.

"Berhenti mengatakan kau ingin berpisah denganku! Berhenti mengatakan aku harus mengencani penggemarku! Berhenti mengatakan kita tidak bisa bersama Kim Jongin!"

Kai semakin menangis terisak saat Sehun membentak nya, lelaki pucat itu tentu saja terluka. Dia lah satu-satu nya pihak yang selalu mengalah untuk nya.

"Ma..maafkan aku Sehuna, hiks"

Sehun memegang pundak Kai dan mengguncangkan nya pelan, namun Kai masih tetap menundukan kepala nya.

"Apa hanya aku? Apa hanya aku yang bertahan disini? Apa hanya aku yang mencintaimu? Mempertahankan orang yang aku cintai, apa aku salah?!"

Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak memeluk Sehun, ia memeluk Sehun erat. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lebar maknae EXO tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun"

Sehun meneteskan air matanya, ia membalas pelukan Kai dan mengecupi pelipis lelaki yang sangat di kasihinya itu.

"Aku hanya takut"

"Shhh, biarlah..."

"...biarlah orang lain berkata apa pada kita, aku tidak akan masalah selama kau masih ada bersamaku" Sehun melanjutkan, ia lalu mendudukan diri nya di atas kasur dan membawa Kai untuk duduk di pangkuannya, Kai masih memeluknya erat.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kita tetap tidak bisa bersatu" Kai bergumam pelan, sarat kesedihan.

"Jangan pikirkan masa depan terlalu jauh, aku milikmu sekarang"

Kai semakin memeluk Sehun erat, betapa ia mencintai Sehun dan betapa ia takut kehilangan lelaki muda itu, Kai hanya takut.

"Ku harap, kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan kita masing-masing kelak"

"Terimakasih Kim Kai"

 _I want to love however I want_

 _I won't change no matter what anyone says_

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _We're just in love, that's all_

 _Don't hate on us, however you're viewing us_

 _We're just a little different_

 _Just leave us alone_

 **END**

 ** _Ini hanya fanfic dan imajinasi author loh yah jangan baperrr wkwk see you in Oh-Ah!_**


End file.
